


A Type of Desire

by tuesday



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: (sort of), Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Minor Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus/Iron Bull, Sex Pollen, human/non-human - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: Varric swallowed roughly.  "This seems like a bad idea.""It is a terrible idea," Cassandra agreed.





	A Type of Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/gifts).



> Set at some undefined point post-Adamant, pre-end of game. 
> 
> Sunspot, I hope I included a good mix of your likes. ♥

"Shit, Seeker." Varric swallowed roughly. "This seems like a bad idea."

"It is a terrible idea," Cassandra agreed. This didn't stop her from fumbling at the clasps to her armor, heated, desperate. It didn't stop Varric from putting his crossbow safely to the side and shucking his wet, clinging overshirt. It certainly hadn't stopped the Inquisitor from dragging Dorian _and_ Bull into the bushes.

At least Cassandra and Varric had waited until they were absolutely certain the area was cleared of hostiles. 

Varric wiped a strand of the thick, viscous goo from Cassandra's hair. "Think Chuckles would know why the demons exploded into sex goop?"

Cassandra pulled Varric closer, rolled her hips against him. "Do you truly wish to discuss Solas or demons this very moment?"

"Fair point." With unsteady hands, Varric undid her sword belt. She returned the favor on his actual belt. Were this one of Varric's stories, this would be a good point to make some sort of declaration—of her unexpected beauty, his no-longer-grudging admiration, whether he wanted or hoped for this to change something between them, how glad he was that they had come to forgive one another (though Varric remained steadfast in his belief he'd done no wrong in hiding Hawke's whereabouts). Instead, Varric put his mouth to better use.

The first tumble was rough, rushed. Cassandra pushed him to the ground and rode him to his own completion, then rode his mouth to hers. The second was less urgent, but over just as quickly. 

Three fingers deep in her, between suckling kisses to her mound, Varric said, "You could market this." Cassandra tugged pointedly at his hair. "Need something, Seeker?"

"Varric, _please_."

Varric couldn't help the smirk. "Well, if you're going to ask nicely—"

Time got away from them. Varric's jaw ached. His lips had gone a little numb. He was pretty sure he'd strained something in his dick. He'd lost count of how many times he'd come, though he'd ensured he gave even better than he'd got—which was very, very good. At this point, his head was pillowed on Cassandra's thigh. She was absentmindedly stroking his hair.

"We should bathe," she said abruptly.

"Pretty sure the effects wore off a while ago." Though Varric was finding it difficult to resist the impulse to lick that tempting crease where thigh met hip.

"All the same."

Reluctantly, Varric sat up. Cassandra did the same.

"Well, that was—something."

"Indeed." Cassandra's lips quirked at the corners. Varric couldn't blame her for looking so pleased with herself, only for hiding it so much better than he was.

They got to the river before Varric asked, unable to help himself, "One more time for the road?"

(They made it two.)


End file.
